Susan falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the young animal girls and Susan were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Marie was back to wearing her pink bow around her neck and smaller one on her head while Angel and Nala were back to being naked. Eariler, they revealed to Susan that they are actually a kitten, a puppy, and a lioness cub disguised as normal young animal girls for over thirteen years. But yet, Susan was still upset that she couldn't see that same boy ever again. Although the day is almost over, the young animal girls were still very cautious. Because who knows, Penelope could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Susan's prepared room, and Marie poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Marie said to Susan, as she motioned the girl over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Nala closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Nala! Angel, pull the drapes!" Marie said to the others. Nala quickly locked the door while Angel pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Marie said to Susan, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Susan sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Marie. And using all of their magic, Marie, Angel, and Nala whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Marie, as she set the tiara on the girl's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Susan's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Angel, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Marie. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Marie closed the door behind her. "It's that boy she met" said Nala, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Angel. Inside the room, as Susan continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Penelope shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Susan seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Penelope. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same ocean blue dress that the young animal girls made for her, along with the matching ocean blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. She was not wearing her star barrette, though. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the young animal girls were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Susan was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Nala, who was kind of frustrated that Horace wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Angel. Back inside the room, Susan continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Susan, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Horace about the boy." said Angel. "Well, why don't we?" said Nala. Suddenly, Marieheard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Marie. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "PENELOPE SPECTRA!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Susan. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Susan under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Penelope had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Angel, as she and the others rushed to get Susan, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Tiger Lily!" the young animal girls cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Susan continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Susan walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Susan continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the young animal girls were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Marie. They backed away from the wall as Marie used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - pink for Marie, aqua for Angel, and teal for Nala. They thought quickly where Susan might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Susan went at once. "Tiger Lily! Tiger Lily, where are you? Tiger Lily!" said the young animal girls as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Tiger Lily!" said the young animal girls, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Susan has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the young animal girls yelling. "Tiger Lily! Don't touch anything!" yelled the young animal girls. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Penelope's magic was too strong for the girl to break out of. Then Penelope's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Penelope's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Susan touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the young animal girls have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Penelope Spectra herself. And where is Susan? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Penelope, as she lifted up her skirt, revealing Susan laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Marie and the others gasped at the sight of Susan as Penelope laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The young animal girls rushed over to Susan's body and were heartbroken. "Tiger Lily!" Marie, Angel, and Nala cried in unison. "Oh Tiger Lily! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Marie. "We're all to blame!" said Nala. Then they began to mourn over Susan's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Susan's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs